1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an original document reading apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional original document reading apparatus such as, e.g., a scanning apparatus or an image forming apparatus such as, e.g., a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multi function product having functions of those apparatuses, medium conveyance is resumed after removing jammed original document and a cause of the jamming problem where original document jamming occurs during original document conveyance (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-18,168).
With such a conventional original document reading apparatus as described above, however, an operator has to set only the yet unread original documents when resuming the medium conveyance after removing the cause of the jamming problem, but easily confuses the unread original documents with the original document already read, thereby raising problems such as duplicated reading of the already read original documents or failure of reading of the unread original documents.
It is an object of this invention to solve the above described problems with the conventional original document reading apparatus and to provide such an original document reading apparatus capable of reducing time loss on an operator without skipping reading of unread documents or reading already read documents, in which reading operation is skipped on sheets as many sheets as the original ducuirnents already read and is made to the remaining original documents when resuming the reading operation to the original documents after removing the jammed original documents in case that paper jamming occurs to stop the reading operation during original document conveyance operation.